How many significant figures does $56570$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${5657}0$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{5657}\color{orange}{0}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 4.